Тескатлипока
|Особые приметы: = Изображался в двух образах: *Человек-ягуар *Человек (обычно с черной или темно-синей кожей), разукрашенным лицом и дымящимся зеркалом |Род занятий: = Бог-творец или разрушитель мира, наказание преступников |Родина: = (Империя Ацтеков) |Место действия: = (Империя Ацтеков) |Родственники: = |Оружие: = Макуавитль, Атлатль, Текпатль, Тематлатль, Тепустопильи, Макана, Ицтопильи, Куауолольи, Макуавицочтли, Куавитль, Витсаухкуи, Трипатльсачиталь, Ацтекская коса, Тлавитольи, Тлакальуаскуавитль, Чимальи |Доспехи: = Ичкауипильи, Тлавистльи, Куакалалатльи |Способности: = Управление воздухом, введение в замешательство (влияние на психику), манипуляция тьмой, гадание, управление землей, превращение в ягуара (или приобретение его черт), царапанье когтями, магия, создание торнадо, манипуляция войной, управление землей, вызывание землетресений, управление огнем, управление водой }}Тескатлипока (науат. Дымящееся или Огненное зеркало) — в мифологии поздних майя и ацтеков одно из главных божеств (наряду с Кетцалькоатлем/Кукульканом), покровитель жрецов, наказывающий преступников, повелитель звезд и холода, владыка стихий, вызывающий землетрясения. Он носил зеркало или щит (отсюда имя), с помощью которого наблюдал за деяниями людей на земле. В различных воплощениях он являлся богом-творцом или же разрушителем мира. Считалось, что Тескатлипока привел народ науа в долину Мехико. Впоследствии его культ распространился по всей стране. Ведущее место в пантеоне науа наделило бога множеством черт, которыми он не обладал изначально. Общее представление Тескатлипоку обычно изображали с дротиком в правой руке, вложенным в копьеметалку. С зеркальным щитом и четырьмя стрелами в левой руке. Щит являлся символом его судейской власти над судьбой людей. Он носит с собой магическое зеркало Итлачиаякуе - "Место, откуда он смотрит", которое кадит дымом и убивает врагов, и поэтому его называют "дымящееся зеркало" (Tezcatl - зеркало, Ipoka - дымящееся). Ещё в этом зеркале он видит всё, что творится в мире. А в правой руке он держит 4 стрелы, символизирующие наказание, которое он может наслать на грешников людей. Как владыка мира и естественных сил являлся оппонентом духовного Кетцалькоатля и иногда выступал в роли искусителя людей. Наказывая зло и поощряя добро, он испытывал людей искушениями, пытаясь спровоцировать их на совершение греха. Также он был богом красоты и войны, покровителем героев и красивых девушек. Однажды он соблазнил богиню цветов Шочикецаль, жену бога Шочипилли, т.к. она была очень красивой, под стать ему самому. Ещё довольно часто его воспринимали как колдуна, изменяющего образы и бога мистических сил. Тескатлипока также появлялся в комиксах издательства Marvel и DC. История Тескатлипока не сразу стал одним из главнейших богов месоамериканского пантеона. Свое развитие образ Тескатлипоки начинает с роли духа-повелителя ветра или стихии воздуха. Олицетворяя изначально воздух, являясь одновременно и источником необходимого для жизни дыхания, и бури Тескатлипока обладал всеми необходимыми качествами главенствующего бога. По легенде он родовой бог жителей Тецкоко, приведший их в места обитания и изгнавший живших там ранее богов и людей. Это поверье способствовало развитию культа Тескатлипоки. thumb|leftВпоследствии ему добавили статус бога судьбы и удачи, что неразрывно связывало его с судьбой народа, а следовательно, превращало в самого влиятельного покровителя. Изначально Тескатлипока считался главным врагом Кецалькоатля (это противостояние уходит корнями во вражду племен тольтеков и науа). В мифологии майя сохранилось множество легенд об этих божествах. Тескатлипока считался не только богом дающим жизнь, но и её уничтожителем. В таком случае он принимал другие обличья: Нецауальпилли (голодный вождь) и Яоцин (враг). Тескатлипока также имел воплощение с именем Тельпочтли (молодой воин), так как майя верили, что его запас жизненных сил безграничен. Ещё одно из его имен означает "ночной ветер" (Йоалии Ээкатль). Согласно поверью Тескатлипока носился по дорогам, подобно ветру ночи, более стремительному, чем дневному, чтобы обрушить свой гнев на пойманного человека. Но если в схватке побеждала жертва, то бог должен был выполнить любое пожелание. Специально для Тескатлипоки вдоль дорог выставляли каменные скамьи, чтобы бог мог отдохнуть после своих путешествий. Галерея Red_Tezcatlipoca.jpg|Красный Тескатлипока. TurquoiseAztecMask2.jpg Tepeyollotl1.jpg Quetzalcoatl_and_Tezcatlipoca.jpg Тепейолотль1.jpg|Здесь и далее — фан-арт. Тепейолотль.jpg Tezcatlipoca.jpg Tepeyollotl156.jpg Tepeyollotl Awakening small.jpg 436ce9f8a7d15f1d983592ef0bd60ac6.jpg Tezcatlipoca_vs_Quetzalcoatl_by_gureiduson.jpg|Кетцалькоатль (зеленый змей) против Тескатлипоки (человек-ягуар, в центре). Tezcatlipoca by Dragonboy99.jpg Tezcatlipoca by doingwell-d39pmhc.jpg Tezcatlipoca by chibi pika-d33jowo.png Tezcatlipoca by bofh stein-d3f4szn.png Tezcatlipoca and Quetzalcoatl by Manwe Varda.jpg Tezcatlipoca 2 by HoZhuangShi.jpg Tezcatlipoca.jpg T e z c a t l i p o c a .jpg Speedy Livestream Tezcatlipoca by aokamidu.jpg Mad Lib Valentine by Rowen silver.jpg Just wait until these april showers end by zimeta08-d4vuufm.jpg JF III Tezcatlipoca Humano by gureiduson.jpg Fd86f9e3f51e018c3333e681aac9b740.jpg Dualism of tezcatlipoca by clearmirrorstillh20-d4p36n3.jpg Aztec Halloween by Rowen silver.jpg Aztec God Chibis by Rowen silver.jpg A78fa4f434de7404903314793610e59a.jpg 6500faf625e085ef0c5346ded633b918-d4e8dz3.jpg 85 tezcatlipoca by hapo57-d4lcjhq.jpg 2f8dec1c7c458f4d9ccd9ce870f3f9b5-d5ix5gh.png Tezcatlipoca11.jpg Tezcatlipoca remake by FeRV.jpg Tezcatlipoca one by toonfed.jpg Tezcatlipoca Concept by TwixSchitz.jpg Tezcatlipoca by zanate pirata-d5apy6i.jpg Tezcatlipoca by x rad-d4f4x11.jpg Tezcatlipoca by Valencia art.jpg Tezcatlipoca by toonfed.jpg Tezcatlipoca by spenzer seiketsu-d4sy243.jpg Tezcatlipoca by psychopez.jpg Tezcatlipoca by Pierdziwilk.jpg Tezcatlipoca by natashasolo-d4bdotp.jpg Tezcatlipoca by nahual4004-d360w40.jpg Tezcatlipoca by Manwe Varda.jpg Tezcatlipoca by ladymu-d4farwm.jpg TEZCATLIPOCA by LaDyMu.jpg Tezcatlipoca by haniel gav-d4f4j4q.png Tezcatlipoca by Ezhov.jpg Tezcatlipoca by eseelbaba-d4g8bjk.jpg Tezcatlipoca by el grimlock.jpg Тескатлипока1.jpg Тескатлипока.jpg The Smoking Mirror by cursed sight.jpg Tezcatlipocaуц.jpg Tezcatlipocaапвпивп.png TEZCATLIPOCAsmoking mirrorbyViolentSensations.jpg 1222737-tezc_largeмарвел.jpg|В комиксах издательства Marvel. tezcat13.gif|В комиксах издательства Marvel. Tezcatlipocaдиси.png|В комиксах издательства DC. 1148847-tezcatlipoca_07диси.jpg|В комиксах издательства DC. Ссылки *http://mesoamerica.narod.ru/tezkatlipoka.html Источники *http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Тескатлипока *http://mesoamerica.narod.ru/mifaztpant.html Категория:Вымышленные личности Категория:Вымышленные личности Мексики Категория:Ацтекская мифология Категория:Персонажи из мифологии и фольклора